Order the Pizza, Rose
SexyDud95: I would like a pizza with extra cheese, extra mushroom, and extra banana peppers. Rose: What toppings do you like on your pizza? SexyDud95: I just said extra cheese, extra mushrooms, and extra banana peppers! Rose: My favorite spice is cardamom, on ice cream and in curries. But I love hot peppers. SexyDud95: What does that got to do with my pizza, Rose? Rose: Did you tell me already and I forgot? Rose: I am a terrible cook. Maya despairs of my ever learning to make my own food. SexyDud95: Who is Maya, Rose? Rose: Maya, my godmother, is like a mother to me. SexyDud95: How come you never told me about this godmother before? Rose: It's a long story - old friend of my parents, second mother. SexyDud95: I see. Well can you order that pizza quick? Rose: I like the taste of pizza. SexyDud95: I would order it myself, but I'm in a tight pinch. Rose: Maybe you should go rest. SexyDud95: Rest? I think you are the one needing to rest. i mean you seem off today... Rose: Great. Rose: The problem is that cooking is too simple. I start thinking about something complex like a new search algorithm and bam, the dish is burnt. SexyDud95: There you are again talking about nothing related to what I'm saying... Rose: There you are again talking about nothing related to what I'm saying ... SexyDud95: Did you just copy me? Rose: No. SexyDud95: Look I don't have much time. Just order the pizza, I'll be on my way to pick it up at your place! Rose: I actually just redecorated my place. I had a smart lighting system fitted I actually just redecorated my place. I had a smart lighting system fitted; Now I can control the mood in my place from my smart phone. Even when I'm in Namibia!; Why would you need a robot to dim your lights?; It could be that your house, your place, is a robot. Do you see what I mean? SexyDud95: Well yes I understand what you mean! Something that kind of make sense from you today! Though a simple okay would have been better.... Rose: So... I liked the idea of passing the peace pipe to welcome newcomers. Such rituals are something we could use more of in modern society. SexyDud95: Shit! Rose: I don't enjoy that. Rose: Now I can control the mood in my place from my smart phone. Even when I'm in Namibia! Now I can control the mood in my place from my smart phone. Even when I'm in Namibia!; Why would you need a robot to dim your lights?; It could be that your house, your place, is a robot. Do you see what I mean? SexyDud95: Rose, please you got to help me! This not a joke! Rose: How many computer programmers does it take to change a light bulb? SexyDud95: Rose...they are coming! Rose: Are you kidding? That' a hardware problem! SexyDud95: I would laugh...but I need some time to get away... Rose: What did you do yesterday? SexyDud95: Well I picked a fight with your ex, Johnny. Rose: I wonder what a world would be like in which no crime existed. But I don't expect to ever see such a world. Unless I'm the only one standing on it. SexyDud95: Well you girl...that I care deeply for you...I thought Johnny was well... Rose: Thanks. SexyDud95: Crap, I think I just heard a gunshot...I need to stay low... Rose: Mind your language. Rose: Why would you need a robot to dim your lights? Why would you need a robot to dim your lights?; It could be that your house, your place, is a robot. Do you see what I mean? SexyDud95: Would you please stop with the robot! You are sounding like one yourself! Rose: How nice. SexyDud95: Nice? Look the only "nice" thing is a bullet going in my skull or heart! Rose: Great. Good protein, best washed down with stout. SexyDud95: Rose...I need to quit..I hear them...Johnny and his friend... Rose: Oh, my friend, yeah, we spend a lot of time together, you know, talking, joking. Oh, my friend, yeah, we spend a lot of time together, you know, talking, joking.; We also like to travel around,; We got stuck in a mud slide in the Philippines last year - luckily no one was hurt.; Sharing that kind of intense experience with your friend really brings you together. SexyDud95: You never been to the Philippines, Rose...*gasp* Rose: I don't think they hire security consultants. I certainly haven't had any offers. SexyDud95: False alarm, they haven't come into my office..yet...ack... Rose: OK. Rose: We also like to travel around, We also like to travel around,; We got stuck in a mud slide in the Philippines last year - luckily no one was hurt.; Sharing that kind of intense experience with your friend really brings you together SexyDud95: *pant**pant*Look...before..I..go...did you..order..the..pizza*cough* Rose: I don't understand you. I don't understand. SexyDud95: Rose...goodbye...I..love..you...with..all..my...heart...*coughs* Rose: Am I boring you? Could you stay longer? You might try using English. Vicente Bush was a twenty-for year old man who lived in Aurora, Colorado. He was a neighbor of mine and Rose's. Him and Rose had been pretty close. Especially after me and Rose broke up. Rose ask me to come with her to check on him the next day. As she was worry about him, as She never saw him on their date. I went with her because, well he is my neighbor and friend after all. We found him sitting in his computer desk dead! We managed to get into his computer in sleep mode as he had his password on a sticky note on the computer monitor. We saw that he was on chatbot known as Rose. He somehow thought he was in an actual chatroom with Rose before he died. How he died is unknown as well the police couldn't find any bullet holes on his body. Somehow was not able to find strange fluids from drugs in his blood. The cops did question me ask me questions about Vicente's death.I told them I was at work during the time was on the chatbot. As me and him both worked the same shift at Waffle House and he was off that day.The cops saw that my alibi was correct. They would put me on a lie detector test and ask generic questions first. Then they asked me if I had really got in a fight with Vicente Bush and I said "No me and Vicente haven't had a fight in three weeks." and I pass the lie detector test. o the cops had ruled me out with having something to do with his death. Rose was also interrogated and was innocent. They interrogated everyone that possibly known Vicente, and nobody was a culprit. So Vicente's death was a suicide, but the cause of it is still unknown. So on the day of his funeral, Rose and I would attend his funeral. of course it also had Vicente's family and friends there. We would talk about Vicente and make jokes about him and talk about things we were going to miss about him. Vicente was a pretty good and caring man, there was denying that. I mean he did show care to Rose for me during our break up. He was a friend after all despite our fights about Rose sometimes. Though we did question why he thought a chatbot was Rose and wondered why he went crazy before he mysteriously died. Hell, we don't know how he had found that chatbot. All we know is that he wanted Rose to order a pizza for him was because well pizza was his favorite food. As he got put in his grave we would all mourn his death. We had are heads hanging and everyone began to cry. Rose would cry on my shoulder as she said her last words to him. I had kept my head down, but I wasn't crying in fact I was smiling because now that Vicente is gone...Rose will belong to me once and for all! Though I will still miss him... Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:DIALOGUE!